disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Baloo Switcheroo
"A Baloo Switcheroo" is the twenty-eighth episode of The Disney Afternoon animated series, TaleSpin. It premiered on October 16, 1990 Plot Deep in the jungle, an archaeologist named Professor Obowin is exploring a ruined temple where he uncovers a strange Idol with two faces and shining with jewels. Don Karnage and the pirates show up after the idol themselves. Professor Obowin escapes with the idol and gives it to Baloo and Kit to return to Cape Suzette while he stays behind to hold off the Air Pirates. They are warned not to look at the idol during a thunder storm. During the flight home Kit and Baloo are flying through a storm. Suddenly the Sea Duck is struck by lighting and causes the idol to magically make Baloo and Kit switch places. Unknown on how to change back they pretend to be one another until the Professor returns. During this time they find it difficult being one another. Baloo has a hard time at Kit's field try outs while Kit struggles flying the Sea Duck at the Fly Offs. Later at night Baloo and Kit meet up with the Professor who tells them how to change back. Little do they know that Karnage is in the house looking for the idol and accidental switches places with Rebecca. Karnage in Rebecca's body escapes with the Idol. Professor Obovin tells Baloo, Kit and Rebecca unless the change back before sunrise their switch will be permanent. With no storms in the sky it would seem unlikely. Just then Baloo comes up with an idea on how to make a lighting storm, Cloud Seeding. As the sun starts to rise, they fly after the Iron Vulture and request a trade for the idol and Kernage. But on Mad Dog's orders, the pirates instead launch a fighter attack on the Sea Duck. They soon spot a small cloud and begin to poor into it salt. However, in Rebecca's panic she takes the wheel causing all the salt to fall overboard and into the cloud creating a hurricane. With their storm made they land aboard the Iron Vulture and get to the idol just in time to switch back to their original bodies. In the process, Idol falls overboard when Rebecca drops it. Suddenly, a huge bolt of lighting strikes the Iron Vulture causing it to lose altitude. Baloo, Kit, Rebecca and Obowin quickly make their escape aboard the Sea Duck and make it safely out of the storm. Meanwhile, Mad Dog and Dumptruck discover they have been switched by the Idol, and now have to find it in order to switch back. Cast *Ed Gilbert as Baloo *R.J. Williams as Kit Cloudkicker *Sally Struthers as Rebecca Cunningham *Jim Cummings as Don Karnage *Charlie Adler as Mad Dog *Chuck McCann as Dumptruck Home video releases DVD *''TaleSpin: Volume 2'' Gallery Trivia *This episode's plot is sort of a reference to the film Freaky Friday. *This episode might also be similar to the 1988 film Vice Versa. Both introduce a magical object and both have two characters switch places. *There is such thing as Cloud Seeding which is a form of weather modification, by dispersing substances into the air that serve as cloud condensation or ice nuclei, which alter the microphysical processes within a cloud. *Dumptruck and Mad Dog's voices are erroneously switched by dubbing inconsistency before the scene that actually depicts the actual switch taking place in the end of the episode. Category:Television episodes Category:TaleSpin episodes